Shinigami Love
by Fallen-Autumn-Leaves
Summary: Drabbles between William T. Spears and Poppit-The-Ginger's OC. 1-What's the T stand for? 2-Death Scythe 3-Reindeer 4-What a Mess!
1. What's the T stand for?

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the OC. The OC is my freind(Poppit-The-Ginger)'s OC is:**

**Name: Jessabella LeAnn Rose**

**Hair: Long, straight, black and reaches her elbows**

**Eyes: Green with glasses because she's a shinigami**

**She's pale and five foot three inches**

**(I strayed a little with her personality. Gomenasai Mo-chan!**

* * *

**What's the T stand for!?**

"Pssst! Will! Psst!" Jessabella repeatedly poked the strict shinigami as he tried to do paper work.

He of course ignored her. regardless, she poked and proded.

"What is it you want?" he growled out, never taking his eyes off the paper.

"What's the T stand for?" she asked looking at him with pupy eyes.

Silence.

"Pleassssssseeee!"

"..."

She scratched her black hair and scrunched her nose in concentration.

""Thomas?"

"..."

"Theodore?"

"..."

"Tim?"

"..."

"Tiberius?"

"..."

"Tobias?"

"..."

"Tony?"

"..."

"Terence?"

"..."

"Tofu?"

"..."

"Tunafish?"

He sighed, set his pen down and looked Jessabella in the eyes. "Must you pester me?"

"Whats the T stand for, Will? If you don't tell me, I'll tell Grell you love him!"

He gave an exsasperated sigh and said, "It doesn't stand for anything."

He stood, grabbed her by the back of the shirt, and pulled her from the room. "Go bother Grell." And he shut the door firmly.

* * *

Aw a frustrated William!~ :D


	2. Death Scythe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the OC. Thanks Poppit-The-Ginger for letting me borrow her.**

* * *

**Death Scythe**

"Bassy~! 3" Grell cooed, hugging the demon.

"Hello, Ciel. Hello, Sebastian." Jessabella chirped. She pinched Ciel's cheeks and said, "How are you, my cute little human?"

"Get off!" the young earl smacked her hands away. "Why are you idiots here!?"

"Don't get in a tizzy, Grell wanted to see the butler he lo-" she was cut off as William made his appearance, smoothly landing on Grell's stomach.

"Not the face!" he shreiked.

Will ignored him, walked on his head, grabbed a fistfull of his hair, and proceeded to drag him behind as he strutted to Jessabella. He held her ear and drug the colorful shinigami away from the two confused and annoyed people.

=Time skip to Will's office=

"But-but Wiliam!" Grell whined as his customized scythe was replaced with two pairs of safety scissors.

As William moved to take Jessabella's scythe, he was met with resistance. She held on to her death scythe with a determined will. It was shaped like a shepard's crook, but the curved part was sharp and deadly. It was nicely decorated with bells and ribbons.

"No! Will! Don't take it, don't take it!" Jessa pleaded.

He gave the scythe a big shake, dislodging the girl and causing her to fall on her backside. She stuck out her tongue, her green eyes scrunched up. A small metal thing landed in her lap.

"A cheese grater!? I get a cheese grater!" She fell over, curled into a ball, and glared at the red-headed man. "Why do you get scissors? So unfair...'

William pushed up his glasses. How the HECK was he supposed to get these two crybabies out of HIS office?

* * *

Hope you liked it!~


	3. Reindeer

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kuroshitsuji or the OC.**

* * *

**Reindeer**

Jessabella squinted as she tried to fix the red clown nose to her face. After getting it to stay, she tied two twigs ontop of her long, straight, black hair. Just as she got them to stay put, Mr. Spears just happened to walk in.

'Oh dear, what now?' he though. "What are you doing Jessa?" he said aloud.

"I'm a reindeer, silly!~"

"Why?"

"Ronald (Ronald Knox, of course) said it'd help you get in the holiday spirit!"

"..."he pushed his glasses higher up his nose.

"Well, did it help? Are you in the mood to give the gift of giving?"

He smirked and kissed Jessabella full on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Jessa." William pulled her in for another.

* * *

Awwww! :3 Williams such a sweetie! Too cute! I'm the writer and I want to cry tears of- of- of- I DONT KNOW! goes to corner and cries. g-go read some more. I-i'll be there s-soon...


	4. What a mess!

**Dsicalimer: I don't own Kuroshisuji or the OC.**

**Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

**What a mess!**

"Where's your report Mrs. Rose?!" said the famous strict death god.

"Here sir!" she chirped, pointing to the desk. WIll turned to the aforementioned funiture. It was overflowing with papers, picture frames, and candy.

One picture showed Grell and Jessabella with their arms around each other. Both of them were in Grell's signature pose.

Another was of Ciel and Jessa behind him, arms around his neck. Ciel looked annoyed but Jessa was beaming.

One photo showed Sebastian dusting, William supposed it was from the time Grell went around taking secret pictures.

As he went to turn back to Jessa and Ronald, a familiar face caught his eye. It was his own face staring back at him, Jessabella and Grell had double-teamed him. Jessa was holding one of his hands and both of them were smiling. It was summer and they both had just recently been awarded their scythes. Jessa was wearing a green sundress and Will's attire...well his never changes. The sun beat down from behind making Jessabella's dark hair glow to life. You could see Grell's thumb slightly over the lens.

William's eyes fogged over as memories flooded his mind and without a word, turned and left.

Leaving the report on the desk below his picture.

* * *

Ah! It's over! T.T

But on a happier note! Please favorite and review!~ :D


End file.
